


The Infinite Night

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s forgotten how bright a full moon is – or perhaps he’s just never noticed before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Night

He’s forgotten how bright a full moon is – or perhaps he’s just never noticed before. It lights up the empty road, the whole wide-open countryside, almost like full daylight on a cloudy day – only it’s way better, and there’s so many stars... 

And Miguel would never have paid attention to shit like that before he was incarcerated, but now, it’s like he can’t get enough of it. He sleeps outside most of the time, not because he can’t find a place to stay or is afraid to, but because he can, and he doesn’t feel the cold, because he’s free. 

And he thinks, if he ends up **back in Oz** , back in his little room... He’ll die.


End file.
